


Epiphany

by TrashcanKitty



Series: Left In The Aftermath [6]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: Angst too, Cute with some Pain, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy endings though, Multi, Other, friendships, post-War stuff, some trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashcanKitty/pseuds/TrashcanKitty
Summary: Trying to settle into new lives isn't easy when the past few years have been nothing but war-torn apocalypse scenarios and tragic deaths of friends and enemies alike.But they're trying their damndest to assimilate. To find peace in their new lives.And... Maybe that's the catalyst leading them to one another.
Relationships: Eventual Faragonda/Griffin (Winx Club), Faragonda/Griffin (Winx Club), Faragonda/Hagen (Winx Club), Griselda/Zarathustra (Winx Club), Palladium/OC
Series: Left In The Aftermath [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588174
Comments: 91
Kudos: 11





	1. Time Doesn't Heal Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Not going to lie... I listened to Taylor Swift's Epiphany and thought it was quite the song and it evoked these... These images of pain and hope and I just... I almost cried.
> 
> Which is why I chose the song title to title this work with... It just fit so well as far as the thin-line between hope and despair are.
> 
> Thank you for reading this.

**Time Doesn’t Heal Everything**

Faragonda frowned as she stepped into the apartment she and her husband shared, her eyes glancing over the suitcases and bags in the floor.

She could hear Hagen muttering to himself in their room; the rustling of clothing and drawers.

“Are… We going on a trip I didn’t know about?” Faragonda asked, leaning against the doorway, arms crossed.

Hagen swore, his hands dropping his notebooks and his head hitting against the desk. “Faragonda?” He asked, turning to face her. His eyebrows were knitted together, his head tilted and his eyes… He wouldn’t look her in the eyes.

“Why do you seem so surprised? This is _our_ home… _I_ do live here.” She tried to laugh his reaction off, moving to take his hands in hers as she raised on her tiptoes to check his temple for a forming bruise.

(Or for blood. He had a penchant for getting seriously injured without even realizing it, his pain tolerance just as obscenely high as Griffin’s and… And the late King and Queen of Domino’s.)

“I’m fine, Fara.” Hagen carefully pushed her away, dabbing at his own temple to check for blood. “See? Fine.” He showed the lack of injury, a smile curving on his lips. (Fake. It was too fake to be a real smile.)

Faragonda sighed, setting her purse down and glancing around at the mess in their apartment. “Well now that we’ve settled that…” She gestured to the room. “Mind answering my question?”

“And that was…?”

“Are we going on a trip that you forgot to tell me about?” She flashed him a smile as she set at the foot of the bed.

_He wasn’t nearly as absent-minded as she was, but he had his moments when he was excited about something._

_Like how he’d forgotten to mention where they were going for their honeymoon and he’d just swept her away from their reception and toward the transportus buses without a word other than ‘they were going to be late’, having to be asked repeatedly what was going on until he’d realized he’d never told her…_

_Not that she minded. It was an amazing surprise knowing he’d got them a trip to the resort realm outside of Callisto, something about Saladin owing him a major favor._

“Well? Are we going somewhere?” She asked again. “What do I need to pack? And how long will be gone? I need to let Headmistress Mavilla know… And of course, Griselda will need to cover for me…” She gave a laugh-snort. “I can already imagine the favor I’d have to give her in exchange.”

Silence. Eerie silence filled the room.

Faragonda glanced up at Hagen, noting how he clutched tightly to one of his shirts. His eyes not meeting hers.

“Faragonda…” His voice… Why did he sound so upset? Why… Unless…

Sick. She felt so sick.

_Was he really going to try and leave her? Why? Was it something to do with his forge? Or his homerealm? Or… Did something happen?_

“Hagen. What’s going on? Why won’t you look at me?” She felt tears already forming in her eyes. “Dammit talk to me!” Her hands clenched; voice raised.

“I’m sorry, Faragonda… I…” He set his things down, taking a seat next to her on the bed. She tensed, turning to face him, to glare. (She would not cry. She would not cry. She may have tears in her eyes, but she would not fucking cry.)

“Sorry for what?! What’s going on?! Why are you packing?! Did… Did something happen?! Did _I_ do something?!” Her voice was still raised, her body starting to shake.

_Something wasn’t right. The way he was acting, this feeling deep in the pit in her stomach. What was going on?_

Hagen seemed to pause, his own eyes starting to look watery. “I was hoping… To avoid all of this… That I’d be gone before you came back from Alfea.”

She closed her eyes, her arms wrapping around herself. _He could have hit her as hard as he could, and it would have hurt less._

“Why? Why are you leaving? Where are you going?” Her voice softened, tears going against her will and starting to fall down her face.

“Fara… I… I have something that I have to do. Something that I promised to do a long time ago.”

“And what is that?! What’s so important to you that you’d leave me behind?” Her voice raised again, her eyes opening to cut at him.

He pulled away a bit from her, his hands clenching and unclenching. “I promised to look out for Bloom… Back when Marion first had her… And… I can’t do that if I’m here pretending like everything’s okay. That I can just go back to my life.”

_Bloom._

Tears streamed her face as the memories bubbled up.

_The fighting. The armor. The magic._

_The births. The funerals. The betrayal and anger._

_The nightmares that stilled plagued them all._

_The destruction of the Magical Dimension._

_The fall of Domino._

That explained it all…

He was still obsessing over finding her. Obsessed with finding the rest of the Dominian Royal Family.

“Hagen… Oritel and Marion would want us to try and move on, to use what we’ve learned from that… That horrible mess to ensure it never happens again. They’d want us to try and be happy.” She knew that for fact.

Marion had a zest for life and hated thinking of anyone squandering their life away. And Oritel was a daredevil, always pushing limits to live his life to the fullest.

Her husband seemed to be holding his tongue, his face contorting. “Faragonda…” That warning tone. _He wouldn’t dare challenge her on this._

“I mean it, Hagen! You know as well as I do that they’d detest knowing we were still mourning for them. That we still refused to _live_ because they’d died.”

“Bloom’s alive, dammit! They never found her body! They never found a damn thing to suggest she’s anything but alive!” Hagen argued, rising to his feet. Face flushed and red, tears in his eyes. “Bloom’s got to be alive. And as her godfather, I have to go and search for her.”

“Even if Bloom isn’t dead, she’s hidden well enough that not even a will-o-wisp spell can find her. Daphne probably hid her well and we need to respect her judgement.”

“The hell we do!” Hagen all-but-growled. “Daphne was a kid herself, Fara. One who had no business being in the middle of that fight.”

“Griffin and I hid them in the Nether!”

“Obviously it didn’t take.” Hagen snapped. Faragonda stood, shaking on her legs.

“Hagen… Looking for Bloom will only lead to heartbreak. She’s gone and we have to accept that.”

“ _You_ and the others can accept it if you want too, but I won’t. I have a promise to fulfill.” He wiped at his face, going back to packing before turning to her again. “And as her godmother, I thought you’d understand my need to find her.”

“Remember? Our promise to love and raise her as our own if something were to happen to Oritel and Marion?” Hagen spat at her. “But I guess I shouldn’t be surprised you’re acting this way. The only other child you were godmother too was one you helped the mother throw away.”

Faragonda snapped her eyes at him, forcing down that part of her that was still very much her mother’s daughter. “Excuse me?”

Hagen paused, his face paling as he seemed to realize what he’d said. “Faragonda… You know I didn’t mean-”

“Save it!” She snapped, grabbing her purse. “I’m going out. And when I get back, you’d better pray to the Dragons that you’re gone. Or you’ll finally see just _why_ Cloud Tower was so eager to accept me.”

She maneuvered around the suitcases in their living room, ignoring his shouts and pleas as she exited the apartment with the door slamming shut behind her.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was strange how the human mind worked while angered and heartbroken; all words and actions seemed to be more vivid and accentuated, whereas traveling and time seemed to speed by without any reason.

(Really, that was the only explanation she could think of as she walked up the familiar steps and knocked on the wooden door. Frantic and shaking and fighting to keep from spilling more tears.)

The door opened, the home’s occupant giving her a quick once-over before ushering her inside, already pushing her to sit on the couch, the only words spoken between them being ‘tea or something stronger?’.

_Stronger._

She needed to take the edge off, just for a moment. Even if she knew that meant she’d be drinking alone.

_Her friend no longer drank alcohol, but always had a stash just in case…_

“You don’t have to tell me what happened, Fara, but I’m here if you need too.” She gave that smile and a little scoff. “Never thought I’d be the one to use that line…”

Faragonda gave a weak smile, taking a sip from the glass she’d been given. _Whiskey. Perfect_.

“Guess it’s just your turn to catch me.”

“Let’s just hope my nets don’t break you down further.”

“I doubt anything can make me sink further than I already have…” She sniffled, wiping at her eyes. A faint smile coming to her lips as tissues made their way to her. “It’s Hagen… He’s… He’s leaving me.”


	2. Can You Imagine?

**Can You Imagine?**

Griffin set her glasses aside and put her head in her hands, willing away the throbbing in her mind.

_Were she and her friends this disinterested in their schoolwork when they were teens? Or was it just this new generation of young witches?_

It was a simple assignment…

An essay on how astrology and astronomy fit into divination tactics. A simple essay. One that maybe two out of her fifteen students actually _tried_ to make a sound observation about. _Two_ out of _fifteen_.

Her second year as a teacher, and she was going to fail because she couldn’t get her students engaged.

 _How had her mother done it with_ middle-schoolers _?_

She took a deep breath, counting down from ten as Faye and Salvador had instructed her to do, and put her glasses back on.

She could do this. She could wade her way through any of this. This was… This was absolutely nothing compared to what she’d had to face down a few years ago. This was easy. This was… This was a cakewalk.

She could do this.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’ll never understand it, Fara… Its like these girls _do not care_ about their education at all… Or… Maybe it’s me? Am I too rough? Or am I just not engaging them properly?” Griffin fretted, fingers tapping against her drink glass.

Faragonda gave her a warm smile, reaching her hand over to take Griffin’s free one. “You’re fine, Griffin. You just have to remember what it was like being a teenager and get on their level.”

Griffin groaned. “And if I can’t remember that far back?”

The fairy gave her a teasing smile. “Our teenage years weren’t _that_ long ago, Griffie.” She gave a laugh. “I can even remember a few of our misadventures like they happened yesterday.”

Griffin shot her a look, trying to match her smile. Trying and failing. “For you maybe… For me, that’s… That was a lifetime ago.”

 _Before the war. Before_ Him _. Before all of it went to Hell._

Faragonda gave a knowing look, taking another bite from the salad she’d ordered. Griffin paused, noting something missing from her friend’s hand.

“I’m sorry, Faragonda… I’m complaining about the most unimportant shit and you’re… You actually have a _real_ problem going on.” Griffin apologized, shaking her head.

_Dammit! She needed to be a better friend._

_She needed to be a shoulder for Faragonda, not the other way around._

Faragonda shook her head, waving her free hand about. “Don’t apologize. I…” She gave a sad smile. “I needed this. The normalcy, the mundane, the distraction…” She nudged Griffin’s leg under the table with her foot. “I needed to be with my friend and listen to her problems instead of focusing on my own.”

Griffin bit her lip. “Still… It doesn’t… Feel right.” She made herself look Faragonda in the eyes, hoping it would connect her feelings with her counterpart’s. “Has… There been any change or… Or word from him?”

_Two weeks._

_It’d been two weeks since Faragonda had wound up at her door and had gotten drunk and stayed on her couch for the weekend._

_Two weeks since that bastard had left Faragonda to chase after ghosts._

_Two weeks since Faragonda’s truly been her all-too cheery self._

The fairy shook her head, playing with a strand of hair that had come loose from her braid. “Not a word…” She gave a scoff and shook her head, still in disbelief, tears threatening her eyes once again. “He’s even stopped talking to Saladin. _Saladin_.”

Now that was a shock. Hagen and Saladin had been nearly inseparable since they met. (And those two together made Zarathustra and Ediltrude’s hare-brained schemes seem plausible.)

_Dammit._

Faragonda was wiping at her face again, losing the battle against her tears. Griffin handed her a few napkins, trying to fight the way her own heart broke at the sight.

_Faragonda didn’t cry often. And she’d never been one to cry over men… Aside from Saladin but they’d taken care of him together._

_But this…_

_This was different than a high school crush. The hurt much worse._

_Griffin was going to kill Hagen._

“You know… If you want me too, I get with the twins and we could go find him. Have a little chat.”

Faragonda shot Griffin a look, those blue eyes narrowing in accusation. “Every time you three decide to have ‘a little chat’, someone ends up maimed.” Faragonda put the phrase in air quotes, still giving Griffin ‘the look’.

_But at least she wasn’t as upset._

Griffin gave her best impression of an ‘innocent’ smile, batting her eyes at Faragonda. “You say that as if we _set out_ to _hurt_ them… Can we really help it if our words don’t cut through stupid quite like burns and bruises can?”

“Griffin.”

“Fine.” Griffin rolled her eyes, deciding to go back to eating her sandwich. “But don’t say I didn’t offer to help.”

“I don’t think I need _that_ sort of help from you or the disaster duo.” Faragonda deadpanned, dabbing at her eyes with the napkin.

The tears were gone now, but she had her makeup smeared a bit. (Nothing a spell wouldn’t fix up for her.)

“You know, instead of talking about my issues with _him_ , why don’t we talk about the new Flight Instructor from Red Fountain and how he seems to stick around when he sees you?” Faragonda turned the tables, nearly laughing as Griffin choked on her drink.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Griffin denied, glaring at her friend. _She’d noticed… But she wasn’t going to encourage his behavior._

_She didn’t need to try anything so risky. It was still too soon. Too fresh in her mind._

_Even if he did seem genuine and had a surprisingly dark sense of humor for a paladin. And shared her interest in the stars. And…_

“Aww you’re blushing.” Faragonda teased, her smile returning in full force. Griffin shook her head.

“Professor Newmark only _thinks_ he likes me, Faragonda. It’s a passing crush and he’ll get over it.” Griffin decided to shoot her down now.

“I’m pretty sure he told you he’d prefer you to call him by his first name, Spencer, and I don’t think it’s going to be that simple considering a certain trio at Red Fountain have been talking you up.” Faragonda snickered.

Griffin groaned, shaking her head. _Great. Another problem she’d have to deal with._

_Right after she murdered Saladin, Codatorta, and her brother._

“You and I both know why that would be a mistake, Faragonda.” She wrapped her arms around herself. “Besides… If he knew _anything_ about what happened…”

“I don’t think it’d change anything for him.” Faragonda dropped her smile, her hands once again reaching for Griffin’s. “Spencer, from what I’ve been told and from what I’ve seen of him, is a great man. I mean, come on, even Codatorta likes him.” She flashed that knowing smile again.

“And we both know how hard it is for him to like new people.”

“Still…”

Faragonda gave an exasperated sigh, cleaning up her mess and grabbing her purse. Arms wrapped around Griffin, Faragonda nudging her a bit as she let go. “Just think about it, Griffin… I think he’d be good for you.” She gave a wink, holding up their bill. “By the way, lunch is on me today.”

“No way. I can pay for myself.” Griffin tried to argue. Faragonda gave her one last smile.

“Think of this as me repaying you for… My stay at your place? Please?”

Griffin gave a sigh. “Fine. If it’ll help clear your precious conscience.” She took a final sip of her drink. “And… About the other thing… I will _think_ about it. But I won’t make any promises.”

Faragonda lit up, her eyes shining and smile near blinding. “That’s all I’m asking for.”

 _Asking for the impossible._ Griffin wanted to say, but instead bit her tongue. She waved the fairy off as she grabbed her own bag and cleaned up her mess.

_Maybe just one date would be fine… Right? That wouldn’t be pushing too far…_

_One date._

_Just one._


	3. A Change In Direction

**A Change In Direction**

Faragonda walked the streets of Magix quietly, eyes peeled for any sign of the purple-haired witch.

_Things had been going so well for her… Did she regress?_

It wasn’t like Griffin to just take-off without any warning or without saying where she was going. (And it wasn’t time for her monthly sessions with Faye and the others… Faragonda knew when those meetings were so she could cover for her more private friend.)

But this? This was strange.

Erratic.

(And, embarrassingly, had only come to her attention because the twins had called her thinking Griffin was with her and Griselda…)

_Drip. Drop. Drip. Splash._

Faragonda pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling her face contort. _Perfect… The rain had come in. Just great._

She took a deep breath, ducking into the nearest building, a small café that had opened recently.

The coffee smelled amazing, the caffeine practically calling her by name to take a break. (She could warm up with a drink… And then go back to hunting down her friend. A brilliant idea.)

“You’re not serious, are you? There is no way in hell that ‘Safety Protocols Saladin’ was that daring.” A familiar voice was laughing.

A familiar scoff and chuckle. “You’d be surprised who Saladin was before his curse. There’s a reason most of us who could fly on our own power preferred to do so instead of riding with him.”

_Griffin?! And… Spencer Newmark._

_Aww… She’d taken Faragonda’s advice._

_She’d… Given him a chance._

_Wonderful._

_Why didn’t it feel wonderful?_

_Because she didn’t tell anyone. That’s why._

_Right?_

Faragonda couldn’t help but turn her gaze to the couple talking, taking them in to be sure she was right.

And she was.

Griffin was nursing a cup of some sort of brew, Spencer preferring something that had ice clacking inside. Both smiling and… There was that hint of green blush on Griffin as the paladin continued trying to take in the knowledge she was bestowing. (About Saladin and his daredevil days of all things.)

“Faragonda? What brings you by?” Spencer’s voice cut through her thoughts as he waved her over, flashing that smile all the Red Fountain teachers had seemed to perfect.

The fairy felt herself flush, running her hands through her soaked and undone hair, her gaze cutting to Griffin’s ‘busted’ smirk. “I was just coming out of the rain… Didn’t realize you two were here until I heard your voices.”

“And you were trying to decide whether or not to approach?” Griffin teased; amber eyes lit up in a way they hadn’t been in a while.

_She’d missed that look._

“I didn’t want to intrude.” Faragonda quipped, glancing toward the silver-haired paladin. “Is the coffee here actually good or should I try my luck with something else?”

Spencer scrunched his nose a bit, trying to force a smile. “I… I’ve called off coffee for a while…”

“Apparently some of the students gained access to the teacher’s wing at Red Fountain and hexed their brew… I wonder what would have inspired them to do such a thing?” Griffin taunted. Faragonda shook her head at her friend’s antics before giving a sympathetic pat to Spencer’s shoulder.

“Give it time, you’ll feel safe enough to have coffee again one day.” Faragonda turned to Griffin. “Especially if you’re like _Zarathustra and Ediltrude_ who practically live on the stuff.” A subtle explanation as to why she was there.

Griffin’s flush returned, her gaze cutting away quick. “I’m sure the students will fall in line eventually.”

“I hope so… Codatorta’s been a bit on a rampage without his fix. And Saladin’s not far behind…” Spencer paused, running a hand through his goatee. “Though I have, on occasion, wondered if Saladin was actually drinking coffee or something a bit more… Strong.”

“He’s done some… Interesting things in the past.” Faragonda admitted. Griffin snorted.

“Saladin once mixed an energy drink with coffee and some sort of energy-based potion. He was practically vibrating from the stimulation and I’m fairly certain he was speaking in tongues at one point.”

“In his defense… He was on stakeout duty…”

“He could have gotten himself and everyone on his team killed.” Griffin reminded Faragonda. “Or need I remind you of his reports after said stakeout? When he recounted seeing ‘colorful shadows’ and that he had ‘gained the ability to hear what numbers had to say’?”

Spencer gave a low whistle, trying not to laugh. “Sounds to me I had it easy being posted at Light Rock…”

“You have no idea.”

“That’s not even the half of it.”

Faragonda glanced at the clock and the counter. “And as great as this has been, I think I’m going to grab my coffee and go… I still have papers to grade.”

Griffin gave a whine. “Don’t remind me.” She glanced in Spencer’s direction, that pout of hers coming into play.

_Something else she hadn’t seen in a while… Griffin’s more playful side…_

“Astro-Divination Essays… I’m still trying to wade through the BS my students are trying to sell me…”

“At least you don’t have to worry about your students trying to crash land a shuttle cruiser in the middle of Black Mud Swamp.” He teased. She snorted, shaking her head.

“I do not envy you.”

“Boys.” Faragonda shook her head. “They always want to do things the hard way.”

Spencer sighed. “Don’t remind me.” He gave Griffin a smile. “Any chance you feel like blowing off the grading for a little longer?”

“Yes.”

Faragonda flashed Griffin a teasing smile. “Have fun. Be safe. Make good choices.” She teased, as the witch flipped her off while grabbing her coat, walking out with Spencer.

Hand-in-hand.

_At least… She could tell the twins Griffin was okay… Right?_

_And this was progress. Going on an actual date with a guy…_

_Progress was good._

_Right? Right?_


	4. Why Is Recovery Taking Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a time skip and one of many that will be implemented in the remaining chapters.
> 
> Takes place about... 6 months after the last one.

**Why Is Recovery Taking Forever?**

_Stupid. She was so stupid._

_How… How could she possibly think she could handle anything other than her job right now?_

_And he’d never want to speak to her again. Not that she could blame him._

_She’d nearly killed him._

_And she’d been the one to-_

“Anyone else feel like speaking up before we adjourn?” Faye’s voice rang out among the group.

Glamour spells and false names kept everyone’s identities hidden, the only one able to tell who was who being Faye. (Who had her eyes on Griffin.) “Thea?”

“I’m good. Promise. I just wanted to listen this time.” Griffin spoke up, her voice pitched thanks to the spell.

“In that case, see you ladies and gentlemen next month… And remember, things will get better. It’s not easy to feel and it may not be easy to see, but things _will_ get better.” Faye reminded them, watching as everyone started to dismiss away from the meeting site.

Griffin gave a small nod in appreciation toward Faye, stopping when the doctor held her hand up for Griffin to pause. “Next month, I hope you’ll be more willing to share whatever it is has you so quiet this time. I _know_ you know that trying to pretend won’t undo whatever’s happened.”

“When I find the words, Faye, you’ll be one of the first to hear them.” Griffin deadpanned, forcing herself not to flinch from Faye’s ‘I can see through your bullshit’ gaze.

“It’s not for me to hear them, Thea. It’s for you to process and accept.” Faye reminded her, walking toward the door.

Griffin sighed, grabbing her bag and making her way out of the building, letting the glamour spell fall.

_Why was it happening now?_

_Because she’d taken Faragonda’s advice and had let herself get attached._

_And now…_

_Dammit why did everything have to fall into chaos around her?_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, she could admit it.

Morgan was absolutely one of the most adorable things she’d ever seen. (Without wanting to disturb or disrupt said adorableness.)

The half-elf had finally worn herself out, sleeping soundly and tucked into the couch while her movie still played. (An elfin child film about an adventure to save some sort of castle from an evil harpy.)

Griffin made sure she’d stayed comfortable by draping a blanket over her (one her mother had made long ago) and had undone her braid and made sure her ears weren’t bending awkwardly.

And while Morgan was asleep, the opportunity to clean up had presented itself.

Dolls and plush animals back into their box, blocks stacked away, and crayons and coloring books back into place.

_If things had been different… Would she have cleaned the mess or left it be for-_

Soft knocks at her door tore her attention away as she turned the movie off and made her way toward the noise. “If you wake this child up, so help me I’ll-” She started her threat, cutting it off when she saw her visitor was Faragonda.

Bundled up and with a few take-out boxes in hand, the fairy gave a smile. “Any chance I could come in for dinner?”

Griffin stepped aside, allowing her in. “If you promise not to wake Morgan.”

“Aww. I didn’t know you were baby-sitting.” Griffin shook her head.

“Don’t let her hear you call it that. She’s very adamant that she’s _not_ a baby.” Griffin smirked at the thought of the little girl puffing out her chest and cheeks, her ears wiggling in anger with little pink tips flaring. “She’s four now. Definitely not a baby.”

“Oh right.” Faragonda teased, that sparkle in her eyes. “That’s oh so important to note.” They walked into the dining room, Griffin taking a quick peek at Morgan.

Still asleep, snoring softly and clutching tight to her favorite doll ‘Ruthie’. Good. She was asleep and safe and happy. (And she’d gotten Palladium and Salvador to take a mini-vacation. She was on a roll.)

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner had definitely been something Griffin was needing. (As much as she enjoyed Morgan’s penchant for sweets, the witch needed something a bit more substantial for a meal).

Small talk about their students and classes had been the dominant part of their conversation, aside from marveling at how fast Morgan had grown.

_A part of her wondered how much Valkyrie had grown in the past few years. Was she at a pre-school like Morgan? Was she enjoying winter snow or was she on a warmer realm? Had she made as many friends as Morgan had at her school? Did she have a ‘Ruthie’ of her own? Or was she like Griffin had been and preferred books to dolls?_

They’d cleaned up their mess after dinner, Faragonda helping dry dishes as Griffin washed. Quiet, but not eerily so.

And yet… Griffin could feel something radiating around Faragonda through their link and their magic. A question lingering around, and concern…

_Did… Had she already found out? Did she suspect? Or… Was it just so obvious?_

“You know… I ran into Professor Newmark today. He seemed worried about you. Want to tell me why?” Faragonda asked, turning to face Griffin as she dried the last dish. Blue eyes locked onto amber ones.

Griffin swallowed. _There it was_.

Her arms went to wrap around herself, the witch cutting her gaze away. “I’m fine. I don’t know why he’s so worried.” _She should be asking if_ he _was okay_. “Did… He seem okay?”

“He had some bandages wrapped around his arm, though he told me some bogus story about sparring too harshly with Cody…” Faragonda crossed her arms. “And I say it’s bogus because when I talked to Codatorta, he’d said he hadn’t sparred with Spencer in months.”

Griffin walked over to her table, taking a seat in her dining chair, arms still wrapped tightly around herself.

_She knew better. She’d pushed knowing damn well she wasn’t ready…_

_But she had to prove she was._

_Didn’t she?_

_If she was okay enough to have him in her home… She could have him in her bed too… Right?_

_But no. No… She couldn’t have any of that._

_She never should have tried._

“Griffin…” Faragonda’s voice sounded softer, further away. Dainty hands pushed something into Griffin’s. Tissues.

_Why?_

She dabbed at her face.

_That was why. Crying… She was crying._

_Dammit._

She closed her eyes tightly, removing her glasses as she tried to wipe the tears away. “It… I didn’t mean to hurt him.”

“I know… And I’m pretty sure he knows that too.” Faragonda soothed. “He knows he wasn’t your target.”

_Spencer was doing his best to talk her down and through, ignoring his own injury to help her._

_And she’d told him._

_She couldn’t keep from telling him. Not when it’d reared its head and hurt him._

_(She didn’t say everything… She told him the basics, had kept her gaze to the floor as she told him, not wanting to see the disgust he’d have had for her. And then she’d told him to leave. To get help for his wrist.)_

_He’d done so, reluctantly. Because she’d yelled. She’d demanded he leave._

_She’d pushed for him and then pushed him away…_

_She’d hurt him._

_She should have left him alone, but she just had to prove a point. To prove she was_ normal _now…_

Faragonda had her arms wrapped around Griffin, holding her.

Soft words of encouragement and ‘it’s going to be okay’ and ‘he understood, I promise’ and ‘he’s okay, are you?’ coming from the fairy.

Griffin held tightly to Faragonda, keeping her cries muffled. Morgan didn’t need to see any of this.

_Dragons please keep her asleep through this._


	5. Move Along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is maybe a month or two after the last one. There about, anyway.

**Move Along**

It was easy falling into habit.

Classes, paper grading, counseling students. (Playing catch up with her friends during the weekends and long breaks.)

Which was why she was here now, at Ediltrude’s apartment, avoiding her _pets_ and remembering the days when _they_ were the students.

Griffin and Dufour had quite the little side-tale they’d decided to share, a misadventure during what was supposed to be Yuletide Break when both had decided to try and find the entrance to some fabled temple.

“I didn’t think you believed in any higher power than the Dragons.” Griselda teased, glancing over to Griffin.

“And I don’t recall _you_ ever being power-hungry.” Ediltrude snickered, reaching down to pet a- was that a baby dragon?!

Faragonda nearly yelped when the thing brushed against her, rough skin nearly taking the hide. “Ediltrude… What’s that?”

“Oh relax, Faragonda… Kimi won’t hurt anyone.” Ediltrude grinned down at the _Kimi_ , petting it behind the head and making noises. “My sweet little baby… He’s going to eat those pesky mudblogs those seniors decided to release in Cloud Tower’s dungeons. Yes he is.”

Griffin rolled her eyes. “If Headmistress Lenora allows it. You know how she feels about your… Pets.”

“Yeah. When I was a _student_. I’m a teacher now. I get a pass.”

“That’s… Not how that works. That’s not how any of this works.” Griselda turned her attention to Ediltrude, away from Dufour.

The other fairy snickered, nudging Faragonda. “Thank you for saving me and Griffin from _that_ tale.”

“I wasn’t trying to save anyone… That… Thing…. Scared me.”

“It’s a baby Linal Dragon. Totally harmless… Except to mudblogs.” Dufour whispered, giving a wink.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“That is SO not what happened and you know it!” Faragonda hissed at Griffin, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes. “I _saved_ you! And furthermore, I _earned_ that trophy for Alfea fair and square.”

Griffin rolled her eyes, glancing to Ediltrude and Zarathustra. “Edi, Zara, how do you recall Illustrus Day?”

“Same as you.”

“Poor Fara was so petrified. Refs had to take pity on her.”

Faragonda looked over to Griselda. “Are you believing this?!”

Griselda scoffed, pushing her glasses back in place. “I’m fairly certain Faragonda is telling the truth. In case you’ve forgotten, I _was_ there and I _was_ Alfea’s Team Captain.”

The three witches shared a look and shrug. “We remembered. We just didn’t notice.’

“Sorry babe, I was too focused on cutting you pixies down to size.”

“Honestly I barely remember Illustrus Day… I was drunk as hell.”

Dufour laughed, hard. Nearly snorting and holding tight to her hat. “I _knew_ I should have enrolled at Alfea! You guys sound like you had the best time.”

Griselda shook her head, taking a sip of tea. “We had something alright… Thorns in our sides and more than enough teen angst and drama to create one of those stupid television shows.”

“The drama wasn’t so bad after Erendor and Saladin graduated…” Faragonda reminded them, looking toward Griffin. “But I recall you constantly starting shit.”

Griffin clutched at her necklace, a faux gasp escaping her lips. “And I thought we were friends.” She snickered, letting the façade drop. “In my defense, I was only finishing whatever Luna or Marion started. _They_ were the real shit starters.”

Zarathustra gave a saddened smile. “Yeah… Red was always on someone’s case and so… Self-righteous and goody-goody… It was almost endearing.”

“Not to mention Luna’s idea of ‘style’.” Ediltrude snorted. “She obviously never consulted Wicca Vogue.”

“Or Zombie and Craft.”

Dufour took a sip of her tea, biting at her lip. “I… Almost hate to ask… But… What _were_ they like? Oritel and Marion?” She flushed. “I only saw them on tv or in newspapers or magazines… Where they… Really as heroic as everyone says or…?”

Faragonda, Griselda, Griffin, Ediltrude, and Zarathustra all shared a look, a somber air wafting around them.

“They had their faults, they… They were only human after all… Even if Marion was fused to the Light Dragon’s soul.” Griffin started.

“And Oritel had a bad habit of being… Overly confident in his friendship with a certain person…” Ediltrude slipped, wincing when Faragonda nudged her a little harshly with her heel. “It’s the truth!”

Faragonda wrapped her arms around herself. “Look… Oritel and Marion weren’t perfect. But they were some of my best friends. Marion was one of the first to accept me at Alfea after… Everything at Cloud Tower had blown up in my face.”

“And she and Oritel were the first to admit when I was right. And the first to admit that my planning was damn-near perfect.”

“They gave us the freedom to help change the minds of the people about dark magic.”

“And let us explore just how deep our magic can run.”

“They tried to protect us all… With a great cost to themselves.”

Faragonda took her glass, raising it up as the other ladies followed suite. “To Oritel and Marion.”

“To the Dragon and King of Domino.”

“Long Live.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was embarrassing how loud she was laughing, how quickly the tension seemed to leave the room.

 _Her mother would have a fit_.

But it was too great. Too amazing.

Watching as Dufour tried to give proper etiquette lessons to the twins who seemed to be… Making the soft-spoken woman red in the face from their lack of seriousness.

Griffin was smirking at the display, one hand stroking the _dragon_ as she watched Dufour try, once again, to get the twins to walk correctly.

“Dufour… I’ve been trying to teach those two manners for years now. Just give up.” Griffin teased.

Zarathustra stuck her tongue out at Griffin. “Don’t tell her that! I wanna see how red she gets.”

“I want to see her breaking point. Does Little Miss Perfect have a dark side?” Ediltrude teased, getting in Dufour’s space. The fairy let out a yelp of surprise, backing away and shaking her head.

“How do you two deal with them?!” Dufour asked Griselda and Faragonda.

“I go to my happy place and hope to the Dragons they don’t show up.”

“Silencing spells and threats of sleeping on the couch.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As amazing as it was to spend time with the others, this was her favorite part: Griffin walking her back to her apartment.

_Why was that her favorite part? She wasn’t sure… But it always left her with a smile and a warm fuzzy feeling._

“So… Are you going to tell me what was wrong with you today? Or no?” Griffin asked, stopping suddenly to talk in the lobby of Faragonda’s complex. “And don’t try to BS me. You’re never this quiet with the girls.”

“Even Zarathustra noticed. And we know she barely pays attention to anything outside of her potions lab or Griselda.” Griffin pointed out.

 _There went the fuzzy feeling_.

“I’m fine, Griffin… I just-”

“Are you sick? Please tell me you didn’t just expose us all to some flu…” Griffin wrinkled her nose a bit before reaching over to Faragonda, placing a hand against her forehead. “You don’t feel warm.”

Faragonda felt herself flush as she pulled away. “I’m not sick! I promise. I just…” She sighed, leaning against the wall. “I finally got a letter from _him_ today.”

_Nearly a year…_

_A whole year of nothing but silence and worry._

_But today, just before she left her room at Alfea, she’d received a letter from Hagen. Hagen. Of all people. On all days._

“You know… It would have been our anniversary today, if he’d stayed… Five years.” Faragonda tried to keep the bitterness out of her tone. “And do you know what he’d said in the letter? To sign on the dotted line.” She scoffed, fighting the tears already threatening to form.

“He served me. With divorce papers. And sent them with a letter of _apology_ and that I shouldn’t worry about him and that he didn’t want to _hold me back_.”

It was out now.

The ‘d’ word. Something she’d never wanted to experience.

Dammit why did he have to say anything?! She was just about to be over him leaving her for so long… And then she’d gotten her hopes up and…

Arms wrapped around her, holding her close. She buried her face in the familiar sweater and let herself cry as Griffin soothed her.

_She could even feel Griffin’s magic reaching out to hers, as if attempting to soothe her very soul and center._

“It’ll be okay, Fara… You’re going to be okay. Even if I have to make sure of it myself, you’re going to be okay.” Griffin whispered, voice unnaturally soft and calming. Sirenic almost.

“I… I should have known it was coming to this… He was gone too long. But I kept hoping… I just…”

“Hagen…” Griffin started, but stopped, as if catching herself. “Fara, letting him go may be for the best. I know it’ll hurt… I can only _imagine_ how it must hurt… But it’s better to let him do this thing on his own than for him to drag you along with him.”

“And you won’t be going through this alone. I’m here. The girls are here. And I’m sure if you’re ever desperate for support that Codatorta and Saladin will be there for you…” She was squeezed softly, assuringly. “You _will not_ go through this alone.”

Faragonda gave a slow nod, wiping at her face as she pulled away. “If… you’re not tired of me yet… Would you stay? Please?”

Griffin gave a soft smile. “Of course.” She gave a nudge. “Ice cream and bad movies?”

Faragonda couldn’t help but let out a chuckle, shaking her head. “Is there any other way to treat a breakup?”


	6. Sometimes Goodbye Is A Second Chance

**Sometimes Goodbye Is A Second Chance**

Griffin finished setting up the dining room table, prepped with what she knew to be Irrydillian comfort foods. (And hopefully would taste good enough that Faragonda wouldn’t be horrified at her attempts to make the dishes…)

_Why the hell did they have to make their soups into one of the most complex dishes? And who gave them the right to make cookies spicy and sour?_

Deep breaths.

This was for Faragonda.

The fairy was going through a rough time and today would definitely be one of the worst for her.

All Griffin needed to do was sit down, shut up, and let Faragonda vent.

_And potentially hunt down Hagen with Ediltrude and Zarathustra for one of their famous “chats”. If all went well, he’d have a matching scar on his other hand._

The dishes were set, all that was left now was to brew the tea and wait for Faragonda to come flouncing in.

_Or trudging in… Depending on her mood._

_Some days, she was more okay with the divorce proceedings. Even making jokes about how she’d never have to worry if he cared more for his sword than he did for her._

_Others… Others she still missed him. Craved him. Her soul calling for his._

_Those days were painful, even for Griffin. The look on Faragonda’s face, the lifelessness in her magic. It just wasn’t right._

He’d better pray to the Dragons that Griffin would decide against hunting him down. And pray _hard_.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faragonda’s eyes lit up a tad when she saw the food, a smile coming to her face as she wiped away tears. “Griffin… When the hell did you have time for this?”

“Believe it or not, Headmistress Lenora is fairly… Lenient. Especially with teachers who have such an upstanding record.” Griffin noticed the look she was getting, Faragonda’s hands on her hips and eyebrows cocked.

“Okay… So I may have volunteered to chaperone the next few field trips for the time-off to do this… But you needed moral support and this is the second-best thing I can give you.”

“I’m afraid to ask about the _best_ thing.”

“Let’s just say it would involve feeding certain people to Ediltrude’s pets after an extensive session with Zarathustra’s favorite toys.”

Faragonda’s mouth dropped open, almost shocked. And then she laughed, shaking her head and holding to her stomach, the laughter escaping. “ _Griffin! You know better!_ ”

“Which is why I went with option two.” Griffin laughed, gesturing for Faragonda to fix her a plate and take her seat. “I feel like this may be a bit more satisfying anyway.”

“Oh, no doubt!” Faragonda grinned, flitting about the dishes to get what she wanted to try first. “Do you have any idea how long its been since I had an Irrydillian meal? Senior year of Alfea. And that was only because my sister wanted to try and bribe me into cutting off my wings and coming back home.”

“Thank the Dragons you didn’t.” Griffin started fixing her own plate, her mouth curving into a frown at the thought of Faragonda going back to such… Ingrates.

_Where was this coming from?_

_She’d never had this much animosity toward the Tremaine’s before…_

_No. No. She did. It was just overshadowed by her hatred for the Ancestral Witches. But it was all coming back to her now._

_What sort of parent…_

_Abandoned._

_Their._

_Child…?_

_Dammit. She was that parent. Or… Well…_

_She didn’t do it because she wanted to! She didn’t…_

_Focus. Faragonda was priority today. Not this shit. Faragonda._

“I couldn’t just leave Griselda by herself. Especially not with Kalshara.” Faragonda crinkled her nose at the mention of her former friend. “I still can’t believe how power-hungry she ended up being.”

“Sometimes we just see what we want to see. And you, my Dear, have always seen the best in people… Or attempted too.” Griffin teased, tasting the soup.

_Damn. She really outdid herself this time._

_Maybe, just maybe, her mother’s cooking lessons weren’t lost on her._

Faragonda flipped her off, taking her own spoonful in. She squealed, her eyes nearly tearing up. “I almost forgot how good my realm’s food was…” She reached over the table, taking Griffin’s hand in hers. “For the record, I love you. And if the rest of the meal is like this, I… I don’t even know how I’m going to thank you.”

“Maybe you _could let me_ go on that _hunting-_ ”

“Absolutely not.”

“I didn’t think so…”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were finishing up the dishes in relative silence, the meal still settling with them. _She really, really outdid herself. She should do this sort of thing more often…_

“Thank you… For this… And for being so supportive during all of… This craziness.” Faragonda spoke up, drying her hands, eyes downcast. “I… I don’t know what I would have done without it… Without you and the others.”

“You’d have been just fine. You’re stronger than you think.” A phrase Faragonda had once used on Griffin, one that been something the witch had desperately needed to hear.

_Among other things._

“But you shared your strength with us and we gave it back in pieces. It’s what we do. We reflect each other’s strength when needed and lend ourselves to help.” Griffin placed her hand on Faragonda’s shoulder, giving the fairy a squeeze. “Besides, we all need someone at some point. Right?” Another of Faragonda’s phrases she’d… Borrowed.

Faragonda sniffled a bit, wiping at her eyes before turning to hug Griffin in full force. The witch steadied them, holding her close. “He didn’t even show up… He sent a fucking proxy… A _proxy_. He couldn’t face me himself.”

“And it’s over… And I’m glad its over because I’m tired of trying to have hope for things to get better… But dammit I…”

“I really loved him, Griffin… And I thought… He loved me too.” Soft, quiet. And broken.

_Oh Hagen had better hope she never saw him again. She’d hang him from his ankles and slather him in sauce for Ediltrude’s pets to eat._

_How the hell could anyone do Faragonda like this?_

“I know you did, Fara… I know.”

“And I hate him. And I’m angry with him. But…” She sobbed. “I still feel so deeply and it _hurts._ ”

Griffin held her friend close, trying to keep her own anger at Hagen at bay. Fingers threaded into Faragonda’s undone braid, trying to soothe the fairy. “Feelings are complicated, Fara… None of us really _know_ what they’re doing or why they decide to pick and choose how to make us react… but we can accept them and validate them and hope they don’t lead us into murder.”

She heard a half-laugh/snort coming from Faragonda, a small fist hitting her shoulder. “Stop trying to make me laugh… I don’t feel like laughing.” A pause. “And when did you start getting into psychiatry?”

“When I had those court-ordered therapy sessions. Remember? We all had to go through them? Yeah… They didn’t warn me that one of the side effects of therapy would be sounding like my therapist.” Another attempted joke. One that had the snort-laugh back and the next hit.

“I’m serious, Griffin… I don’t wanna laugh. Stop making me laugh.”

Griffin sighed. “Fine… Fine. I’ll let you do my share of moping today.” She gave a nudge to the fairy. “Should I find some movies and ice cream?”

“Please.” Faragonda pulled away, giving a sheepish smile. “Do you still have that vodka Ediltrude had you stash?”

“Top shelf. All yours.” Griffin waved her hand, watching as the bottle made its way into Faragonda’s hands. “Seriously. I’m tired of having it. Ediltrude shouldn’t have left here so long and if she gets mad at me, she can kiss my ass.”

Faragonda hugged the bottle. “I always knew I was your favorite.” Griffin rolled her eyes.

“I hate all of you equally.”

Faragonda gave a smile. “I love you too.”


	7. Newly Designed Old Comforts

**Old Comforts, Newly Designed**

Faragonda scrunched her nose, her mouth frowning as she observed the sparring match between some of her students. Princess Iduna of Lifalt and Norma of Tides.

Both girls had earned their Enchantix forms over the break and both seemed near evenly matched.

(And both were dead-set on winning this battle.)

“Time! Ladies, stand down.” Faragonda commanded, watching the hesitation the two girls had at listening to her.

But they obeyed; landing on the ground and shifting back into their human forms, both shooting the other looks that would make Medusa proud. “Both of you have made tremendous progress with your Enchantix work.” Faragonda praised. “You’ve both found more cohesion with your inner magic and the strength it lends you is remarkable.”

“However… Being blinded by grudges will only hinder you in a battle, not help.”

Iduna snorted, crossing her arms and turning her head. “I have no grudges against Norma, Ms. Faragonda. As Crown Princess of Lifalt, it would be beneath me to have such petty squabbles.”

“What the Princess is really saying is that she _knows_ I’m a stronger fairy than her. _I_ have real power, not some fake sense of it because I just so _happened_ to be born into nobility.” Norma snarked.

Both girls glowered, their friend groups starting to let themselves be dragged into the mess. Faragonda shook her head, clapping her hands together as little orbs surrounded her students, trapping them within and preventing them from accessing their magic.

“As I’m sure you’re all aware, ladies, fighting is prohibited at Alfea and could be considered grounds for expulsion.” Faragonda reminded them. “And as much as I hate to do this… I’m leaving you here for Griselda to deal with so she can _thoroughly_ remind you what it would mean for your futures if you were to choose to continue with this fighting.”

“We’re Alfea Fairies. We stick _together_ not pick each other _apart_. Understood?” She looked the girls over, her class all having their heads down. Shame and guilt radiating from them. Worry coming from the others. “Ms. Griselda shouldn’t take too long with you… As long as you prove to her you’ll cause no trouble.”

And with that, Faragonda made her way off the training grounds, watching as Griselda started for the group. _Part of her almost felt bad for the students… Griselda was… Strict about the rules, even back when they had been students themselves._

_But… She didn’t need a fight breaking out. Especially not over jealousy in others abilities._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her PDA went off, the message within making Faragonda smile.

An invitation from Griffin to the movies. Her favorite horror series had apparently been rebooted and she wanted to see the new version. (But didn’t want to go alone considering it was a favorite of Faragonda’s as well.)

She was not going to miss that.

She gave Griffin an affirmative, but sent a message back cautioning her that the movie may have been drastically changed from when they were first shown.

Griffin hadn’t seemed to care, something about how it could never be _that_ bad. (And that if she didn’t see it, she’d wonder just _how_ it compared to the original.)

_At least she’d have something to take her mind off her girls for a few hours…_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Griffin had gotten their tickets and she had gotten their snacks. Middle row seats, very few others at this particular showing of the movie (midnight, because of course Griffin would push for the midnight viewing), and a clear view of their screen.

They’d shared details of their week before the show began, and picked which movies they’d like to see next as the trailers rolled.

And both dead silent as the movie began, engrossed in the horrors of the _Hyde_ monster and its victims.

At least… They started off being engrossed in the film.

It was very different from the original: the monster had been redesigned and had lost its signature ‘smile’, the ones hunting the monster had their personalities swapped and storylines dropped, and the method of destruction had been… Drastically changed.

Faragonda snuck glances at Griffin, noting the witch’s look of disbelief and fidgeting fingers as she watched. The start of a snarl on her face. How she even seemed to eat the popcorn with contempt.

_She wasn’t feeling much better about it. This film series had been the only thing she and her mother had had in common, the only thing they could agree on… And this was what they had done to its legacy._

_This…_

_This was just wrong._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They started to exit the theatre, Faragonda nudging Griffin. “So… Movie was a bust.”

“A bust? That was a disgrace! It… It’s like they rewrote it for children!” Griffin snapped. “My favorite monster, turned into some… _Misunderstood, sob story having, pet_.” The words came off with a snarl, Griffin shaking her head. “It… That was a complete destruction of character.”

Faragonda groaned. “I know.” She gave a smile. “I also know that I own the entire original series… You game for a marathon?”

Griffin placed her hand over her heart, a smile coming to her face. “You always did know how to weasel yourself into my heart.”

The fairy chuckled, taking her friend’s hand in hers. “Come on… If we start now, we can finish before we’re due back at our schools.”

“I like the way you think.”


	8. Moving Foward

**Moving Forward**

Griffin was trying not to laugh, setting her drink aside as she looked between Saladin and Faragonda, unable to believe what she’d just heard. “So Red Fountain has actually chosen _you_ to be the next Headmaster?”

“You say that like you’re genuinely shocked. Should I be offended?” Saladin half-glared, voice lilting a bit with annoyance. “Is that funny to you?”

The witch took his hand, flashing him a smile. “Saladin… Everyone at this table _knows_ you. Red Fountain has a history of choosing those who are honor-bound to be its Head… And you do have a history of…”

“Infidelity.” Faragonda put it bluntly, giving a bit of a smirk to Saladin. “And fighting dirty.”

“Not to mention piloting ships and riding dragons while drunk.” Griffin reminded, pulling away.

Saladin rolled his eyes, grumbling a bit as he pulled away from both women, taking a bite of steak. “We’ve all done things in our youth we’re not proud of…”

Griffin and Faragonda shared a look and gave a nod. “True.”

“But some of those instances weren’t just in our teen years.”

“We all did things during _that time_ that we’re not proud of either.” Saladin countered, his gaze focused more on Griffin in that moment. “We’ve all got our shames.” He looked away, taking a deep breath.

“And I do know I have my shortcomings… And the curse that wretched Banshee put on me is still in effect… But I can’t refuse Red Fountain any more than Headmaster Shado could.” Saladin swallowed. “I won’t refuse it.”

Griffin softened, giving him a nudge under the table with her foot. “And we’d never ask you too. It’s a high honor. One you should be proud of.”

“And if the curse isn’t a dealbreaker for the school, then it shouldn’t even cross your mind to worry about it.” Faragonda grinned, pointing her fork teasingly at him. “I’ve never known it to slow you down before.”

Saladin gave a bit of a breathless laugh. “I really feel it some days though… I’m in my thirties but my body swears it’s in its fifties.”

_And he looked it…_

_Graying skin. Whitened hair._

_His body becoming smaller and frailer like most Callistians did once they reached a certain age. Literally shrinking._

_He’d once been taller than Griffin. Now he was shoulder-height to her. Who knew how much smaller he’d become as the curse worsened?_

“Stop grumbling. It’ll make you older faster.” Griffin teased.

“And smile more. Frowning creates more wrinkles and you do _not_ want those too quickly.” Faragonda chuckled. “They won’t make for a good portrait anyway.”

Saladin shook his head, groaning. “And this is why I hate both of you.”

“We love you too, Saladin.”

“With all of our hearts.”

The women laughed, unable to say the phrases seriously. (Just what he needed too, if his own laughter had been any indication.)

“Truly feeling the love, Ladies. Really feeling it.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been strange to watch Saladin’s inauguration as Red Fountain’s Headmaster and watching has the current one stepped down, his robes and Saladin’s magically changing.

Shado’s former robes as Headmaster turned into traditional Lunarian robes and Saladin’s Callistian robes had become the Headmaster’s traditional white gold robes.

She could feel the energy surrounding the campus as the transfer of power commenced, negative and positive magic mixing into a perfect balance.

_Red Fountain and it’s first Head had stood for neutrality and justice. And now Saladin was joining that legacy._

She could feel Faragonda practically vibrating from the energy herself, her excitement radiating from her. Blue eyes wide and taking it all in, hands clenching and unclenching.

“Relax, Faragonda… You’re making me nervous.”

“Sorry. I’m just so happy for him.”

“You and me both.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Griffin slipped away from the rest of the party, the event having already gotten too loud and crowded for her liking.

_Besides, she’d already made sure Saladin knew how proud of him she was. And had reassured the old man he’d do a fine job as Headmaster. She’d done her job._

_She didn’t need to stand around and watch her colleagues get drunk or witness the mischief Zarathustra and Ediltrude were likely to cause._

_And she definitely didn’t need to see Spencer. She’d done well to keep her distance this long, and she’d like to maintain it._

“Sneaking out already? The witching hour hasn’t even started.” Faragonda teased, coming and bumping against Griffin playfully. “Or have you already done your misdeed and are trying to escape before you’ve been discovered.”

Griffin rolled her eyes, hands raising in defeat. “You got me. I’ve rigged the lights to turn into harpies at the stroke of midnight and I’d rather not be here when they wake up.” She deadpanned, fighting back the smile at her lie.

Faragonda laughed. “I knew I heard chirping sounds coming from the switches.” And… Her laugh was contagious, Griffin was no longer able to keep from snickering.

“You’ve always been quite the detective.”

“Hanging around witches, you learn to be cautious.” She gestured to where Tanue was sneaking a few toads in from the windows. “Especially when Cloud Tower witches are around.”

“We do have quite the reputation.” Griffin smiled. “Though for some reason our reputation has become more… Positive. Headmistress Lenora isn’t sure how to feel about that.”

“I’m sure she’ll figure it out.” Faragonda glanced up, nudging and pointing Griffin in a certain direction. “Isn’t that the Lilith Constellation? I didn’t know it could be seen from Magix.”

Griffin tried to keep from gasping, taking in the sky.

It was Lilith. A beautiful pattern of stars turned just _so_ , bits of the darkness they carried showing within their light. A balance between light and dark magic.

The balance between witch and fairy.

_Lilith had been one of the first cases of someone who could use both dark and light magic to her will. She’d grown up a witch, but had gained fairy wings in her teenaged years._

_She was outcasted. Ostracized._

_But she was living proof of just how thin the line is between the types of magic. And how it connects one to the rest of the realms. Both the horrible parts of life and the amazing parts._

“I’ve been so preoccupied with Saladin’s ceremony and finishing up my curriculum for next year… I’d forgotten she’d be visible tonight.” Griffin admitted, finally tearing her eyes away.

“I’m just surprised I remembered who she was.” Faragonda grinned, her arms wrapping around herself. “I still can’t believe how long it took me to find out there were others like me.”

“It’s because someone down the line thought they’d better remove her from our system.” Her hand found Faragonda’s, her fingers threading in hers. “I’m trying to get her added to our curriculum though. At least, in the history portions… Maybe you and Griselda could petition to have her added to Alfea’s too.”

She felt a squeeze on her hand, could just hear the smile in Faragonda’s voice. “I think I’ll try too. Our girls need to know. Especially if…”

“If there are others like you?”

Faragonda gave an affirmative noise, their gazes still on the constellation. “We’ve come so far…”

“And we’re going to continue going further. There’s always something new to learn from magic and the natural world. It just takes patience and prodding.”

“And an iron will.” Faragonda teased.

“Never hurts to have one.” Griffin chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this seemed to take forever to post... But I... 
> 
> On Tumblr I explained better, but I've been having some serious family issues and I'm just now where I feel like I can breathe.
> 
> I'm going to finish up posting this story (with a chapter a day aside from tomorrow... That'll be two chapters and you'll understand why when you read them.)
> 
> And then it may be a bit before I start posting stories again... I'm still just trying to get back into the swing of things because I need the distraction.
> 
> Thank you for your patience and for being there. It means more to me than you'll ever know.


	9. When Were You Going To Tell Us? (PT. 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of a major time skip... Think maybe a year or so after the other chapters?

**When Were You Going To Tell Us? (Part 1)**

They were acting weird.

(Well, weird for them.)

Griselda giving her sneaky smiles, Palladium offering to take her place on certain field trips with a wink and smile, not to mention Saladin’s _knowing_ smile and innuendo-filled statements.

_What the hell was going on?_

_Did they think she was dating someone? And if so, who?_

_She was divorced. Dedicated to her students and to her work. Who the hell did they think she had time to be seeing?_

_Or did they think something else was going on?_

_Did they know something she didn’t?_

_Was she secretly dying?_

_Had she been cursed?_

_Were they planning something?_

She groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. Great. Now she had jumped into paranoia territory. Perfect.

The fairy glanced at her PDA, wistfully hoping it’d flash with a message from Griffin. She needed an excuse to bother the witch, to pick her brain and see if maybe she knew what was going on…

_Or, if nothing else, to calm her fears that her friends were planning something potentially embarrassing… Like a blind date or something equally mortifying._

Her gaze found its way back to the videos she needed to be going over; performances of her class and how they’d started the year up versus how much better they’d become now that they were deep into their coursework.

A smile found its way to her lips, that thrill sending shivers down her spine.

Watching how her girls started off clumsy and with hesitation at the start of the year, leading up to how they flew with confidence and grace now… It was a thing of beauty. Not to mention how much more attuned they’d become with their magic.

_Damn she loved her job._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faragonda let out a sigh of relief as her last class of the week ended. She could rest and either go to her apartment or to Griffin’s home, maybe get some actual sleep.

_She needed it… All week she’d had to deal with senior pranks from both schools and maneuver around her friends and their new-found weirdness around her._

“Headed out this weekend?” Griselda teased from Faragonda’s doorway, leaning against the frame in a way that mirrored Zarathustra’s signature pose.

Faragonda gave her a look. “I’m thinking about it… Why?”

“No reason.” Griselda pushed her glasses up, giving a rather wolfish smile. “Tell Griffin I said ‘hello’ by the way…” A taunt. (All in good fun… But where was this coming fr-)

“Hold up!” Faragonda rose to her feet, moving to stand in front of Griselda. “Is _that_ why you guys have all been weird? Have I not been spending enough time with you guys?” Had she hurt them and not known?

Griselda’s face contorted into confusion before she started to laugh. “Of course… You… Oh Dragons.” Griselda shook her head, laughing at her in a way she hadn’t since she’d first offered Faragonda to move in with her and her parents.

_“Are… You sure they’d want me around? I mean… I… I know my family’s reputation and-”_

_“You’re my friend, Faragonda!” Griselda had laughed, nudging the newly-winged fairy. “And they already adore you.” She smiled. “You’d even have your own room, if you want…”_

Faragonda frowned, arms crossing. “Gris… What’s going on? Seriously. You’ve all been so weird. Even weirder than when Saladin started seeing that Regina girl from the Magix Library.”

Griselda tilted her head a bit, as if trying to think. “Fara… We’ve been teasing you because we know.”

“You know what?”

“That you and Griffin have been seeing each other for awhile now.” Griselda chuckled, giving a wink. “It’s obvious really, considering the time you two spend together. Every moment not here at work, you’re both either at her place or yours. You always arrive to functions together and leave them together. It’s…”

“It’s just adorable and we figured teasing you two enough would get you to just come out and admit it.”

Faragonda felt her face flush and her mouth drop open.

_They…_

_They seriously thought that…_

_No. NO._

_They were just friends._

“We’re just friends, Griselda. There’s nothing going on.” Faragonda paused, giving a bit of a sigh as she leaned against the other frame of her door. “Besides, I don’t think Griffin would be interested in me and then there’s a bunch of _other_ stuff going on there and… I don’t think I’m ready. I mean…”

Griselda raised her hand up, a command to stop talking that she used frequently on the students. “Fara… You’re one of the few people who can come up behind her without getting blasted back. She lets you get her a drink without peeking over your shoulder to make sure its not spiked. She lets you full-on hug her and hold on to her when we’re all together. The trust she has in you… I’ve never seen her have it with anyone else aside from Salvador and Palladium.”

She nudged Faragonda, flashing a bit of a smile. “There may not be anything _yet_ , but I have a feeling if you wanted it, there could be something grand to happen.” Another wink. “Take it from someone who’s seen the way she looks at you when you’re not paying attention.”

Faragonda felt herself blushing again, arms wrapping tight around herself.

_She’d… Thought about it._

_Dragons it was hard not too…_

_But still…_

_There were lines. And they were friends. She didn’t want to fuck that up…_

_Did she? Would it be worth-_

_Of course it’d be worth it. It was Griffin…_

_It was Griffin._

“Thank you, Griselda. You’ve… Opened my eyes to a lot today.” She gave her friend a hug, flashing a smile. “I’ll let you know how this weekend goes.”

“Just not too many details… I get enough from Ediltrude when she pops in to mess with me and Zara.” Griselda teased, waving her off.

_She just hoped she wouldn’t make a fool of herself…_


	10. When Were You Going To Tell Us? (PT. 2)

**When Were You Going To Tell Us? (Part 2)**

Griffin closed the last book from her research session, letting herself gloss over the notes she’d made.

All the information she could find on the legends surrounding the Magical Dimension and their correlation to real-life events and figures. The blending of literature and culture to historical fact.

_She loved having access to Cloud Tower’s Archives… Especially now that she was a teacher and didn’t have to bribe Discorda into allowing her back there._

A glance to the wall-clock had her grinning. Just a few more hours until the weekend and she’d be home and playing catch-up with Faragonda.

_Griffin had to tell her about the twins and their taunts and teasings… How it seemed different from normal._

_Maybe she’d have an idea of what was wrong with them._

_Dragons she hoped Zara hadn’t talked Griselda into children yet… The realms would never recover._

She sighed, putting her books and notes into her bag, ready to head toward her room in the Teachers’ Wing.

Hopefully, she’d be able to slip out without much fuss…

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why did she hope anymore?

Two steps away from leaving the main lobby of Cloud Tower, and she got double-teamed by the twins. “Going somewhere?”

“Faragonda’s place or yours?”

Griffin frowned. _Was that what this was about? Jealousy?_

“Mine, actually.” She turned and placed her go-bag down, crossing her arms. “You both know you’re more than welcome to come by and have a witching-session. Or dinner.”

“We know.”

“But we’ll pass. Don’t want to interrupt.” The way that statement was phrased.

Griffin conjured a silencing orb around them, not wanting to start rumors with the students. “The hell is that supposed to mean?”

“Hello? We’ve been trying to let you know all week that we _know_.”

“It’s no secret you and Little Miss Goody-Goody have been knocking heels for a while now. You can come out and tell us.”

Griffin paused, feeling her cheeks blush green and her eyes widen in shock, her mouth agape.

_They… Thought her and Faragonda…?_

_No._

_Maybe in her dreams here and there._

_But not…_

_She wasn’t even sure Faragonda liked women._

“But we’re not.” She finally spoke. “She… I don’t even think Faragonda likes women. She’s never shown an interest in women before. And then there’s _my_ issues… And the fact she’s probably still hung up on Hagen.” She managed to splutter out.

The twins shared a look, their normal posture and features dropping. Serious. “You… Have no idea do you?” Zarathustra started. “Gris says you and your research are all the pipsqueak can talk about.”

“And I’ve seen the looks she gives you. Same look you get when you get to see the stars on a clear night.” Ediltrude frowned. “Not to mention how _comfortable_ you two seem together. You don’t even mind her practically holding onto you for dear life every time we go somewhere.”

“Or check her movements when she makes us drinks.”

“It’s honestly really adorable and kind of makes me want to gag.” Ediltrude finished.

Griffin groaned. “Faragonda’s naturally a clingier person. And none of that… None of that equals a relationship or that one should start.”

“Besides… I’m… I’m fine staying friends. You can’t fuck up friends… Usually.” Griffin went to grab her bag. “I… I don’t want to be late.”

“We won’t keep you.”

“But keep our conversation in mind… You may find yourself surprised.”

Griffin rolled her eyes. “Yes. I’m definitely going to take advice from a witch who had to literally be pushed into her current relationship. Thank you.”

“We’ll push you too if we have to.” Ediltrude warned.

“No one likes a pining wi-atch.” Zarathustra teased.

Griffin flipped them off, holding to her bag and making her way out of Cloud Tower’s lobby.

_What did they know? Nothing…_

_Or…_

_Were they… Actually… On to something?_


	11. And Isn't It Just So Pretty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Invisible Strings-Taylor Swift. (I dunno why... It was just a cute song.)

**And Isn’t It Just So Pretty?**

Faragonda worried her lip as she approached Griffin’s home, her mind focused on the revelation Griselda had shared.

_Was Griffin actually interested in her?_

_She knew Griffin was bisexual, the witch had never been one to shy away from what she wanted or_ who _she wanted. But to be interested in_ her _?_

(It wasn’t much of a secret---apparently---that Faragonda harbored feelings for her best friend… But to have them returned?)

To act?

_Would it ruin them? Would that be pushing boundaries?_

If she’d ended up rearing _those_ feelings up in Griffin again, she’d never forgive herself… She didn’t need to make things worse for the witch.

_But she couldn’t ignore this forever… Could she?_

_Dragons, she could barely stand seeing her with Spencer, and_ she’d _fucking pushed for that romance to happen._

Coming up the familiar steps, she took a deep breath, trying to drown out the noise in her head and stop her heart from thrumming too loudly.

(And to hopefully chase away the blush she just knew had to be on her face by now.)

Faragonda knocked, trying to keep herself in check, grinning as Griffin answered the door. “Finally made it out of Magix?” Griffin teased, amber eyes lighting up. Faragonda rolled her eyes.

“For the record, it’s not my fault I’m running late this time. The Transportus Buses were all off-schedule.”

“And you can’t teleport?”

Faragonda found herself pouting, arms crossed. “You and I both know how absolutely draining that is.”

“Awww. Poor Fara.” Griffin teased, grabbing her bag. “I’ve been craving greasy bar food and milkshakes, you in?”

Faragonda found herself lighting up. _Hell yes she was in the mood for junk. She was actually sick of having to eat healthy the past few weeks._

_Even if it was to prove a point to her students…_

_Damn her and her need to be a role model._

“Jinxes?”

“Is there anywhere else you’d rather go?” Griffin asked, almost appalled that Faragonda had even asked for clarification.

“Just making sure so I could mentally picture my order.” Faragonda closed her eyes, giving a groan. “I’m picturing curly fries, supreme pizzas, and a galan-berry milkshake.”

Griffin laughed, taking Faragonda’s hand in hers. _Oh hell. Griffin was being more physical. Great. Just… Perfect._

“Come on, before you wither away.” The witch teased, glancing over Faragonda. “As small as you are anyway, it wouldn’t take much.”

Faragonda puffed up, pulling her hand away dramatically and crossing her arms. “ _I’m sorry_. Not everyone can be a _Rancorian Amazon_.”

The witch snorted, shaking her head and giving a few claps. “Brava. Finally, one I haven’t heard before.” Faragonda gave a mock bow and a laugh.

“I’ll be here all-weekend.” She teased, extending her hand back to Griffin’s. _And shit she took it. She took it._ “Now about that dinner you were talking about?”

Griffin laughed, walking her out of the house and casting a locking spell. “I swear, you, Luna, and Radius could be talked into anything if food is involved.”

“In Luna and Radius’ defense… They are Solarian.”

“And your excuse?”

“I like food.” Laughs.

“The best excuse, really. Though I have yet to find someone who _doesn’t_ like food.”

“Pandora. And Maia. And literally everyone else from Pyros.”

“Okay. Fair point. But I don’t think they should count. You know how weird those Pyrosians are.”

“True… But they say the same about us and _all of our neediness_.”

“Touché.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damn she missed the greasy food and the over-indulgent salt intake… And the too-sweet, tooth-rotting milkshakes.

_One of the only good things about being on stakeout missions… Lots of grease, caffeine, and getting into people’s business._

“You have no idea how badly I needed this…” Faragonda half-whined, eyes closed to enjoy the taste. “We’ve all been on this health-kick at Alfea so our girls will want to eat healthier too… And I’ve been so miserable.”

Griffin gave a sympathetic look to Faragonda, ‘tsking’ a bit. “I always knew there was something sinister about your school.”

“The evil lurks in the kitchen of Alfea.” Faragonda spoke in the ‘horror movie narrator’ voice. “Can our heroes defeat it?”

“Unless Mavilla hears a damn good petition to change it, I’d think not.” Griffin popped her bubble of hope, swiping one of Faragonda’s fries from her plate.

“Hey now! I don’t steal from you!” She whined, giving her best offended look.

“Oh, but you have. Or need I remind you of my stash of chocolate bars that went missing?” Griffin smirked.

Faragonda sighed. “Would you believe Discorda stole those?”

“From my own home?”

“Yeah, I didn’t think so.” Faragonda chuckled. “How have your classes been, anyway? Making any headway with your students?”

Griffin gave a smile, her eyes lighting up and her lips curving just so. “I managed to convince Lenora to let me take my class out to Black Mud Swamp for the next lunar eclipse. And they’re actually excited about it.”

And then it started. The ramble about how lunar magic bolsters negative energy and assists in divination and self-exploration of ones’ own inner magical core.

All leading up to a theory she’d been running by her headmistress about neutral realms, like Magix, having specific times in their calendars where one side is stronger than the others.

“And I’ve lost you… You’ve got that look in your eyes where you’re trying to follow but I went too fast.” Griffin flushed, that green color showing again and her eyes threatening to dim. Faragonda smiled, nudging her foot against Griffin’s.

“I can follow along with you, but we both know I’m more of a visual learner than an auditory one. You can lecture me all day, but until I see it… I have issues grasping it.” Faragonda reminded, but took Griffin’s hand in hers.

“That said, I do enjoy seeing you get so excited about something. You actually have this bubbly way you talk and your hands get animated and it’s kind of…” Did she dare? Did she say it? “It’s kind of cute.” Fuck…

She needed a filter for her mouth.

She called a witch. Cute.

Fuck her and fuck her life.

(And the confused look Griffin was giving her, the flush still there… But her eyes were shining… Good sign?)

“Cute? That’s a new one.” She shook her head, taking a sip of the fudge milkshake she had. “Cute.” She sounded like she was scoffing.

“Well… It is.”

“Just… Don’t let Ediltrude and Zarathustra hear you calling me that. I’d never hear the end of it.”

_She didn’t completely fuck up! Griffin wasn’t angry._

“Understandable.” Faragonda shot her a teasing smile. “How are they anyway? The twins, I mean.”

She noticed how Griffin seemed to flush more, shaking her head. “They’re being the twins… Sticking their noses where they don’t belong.”

Faragonda sighed, closing her eyes. _She could relate… Thanks to Griselda._ “I know how that goes… Griselda’s been… Acting very much like her wife.” She paused. “Honestly I think we need to break her and Zarathustra up, they’ve become a bad influence on one another.”

“As if.” Griffin snorted. “Griselda’s managed to help Zarathustra keep an organizational system. I’ll take all teasing and snooping around if it keeps Zarathustra on task.”

“Griselda’s a miracle worker… Who knew?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their meal had went well, though Faragonda could already tell she would regret her indulgence in all the salty and greasy foods…

(She was already feeling sluggish… And sleepy… But damn if she wasn’t satisfied.)

They made their way through the small Rancorian town and toward Griffin’s home, up the stairs. Griffin walking so confidently around, both engrossed in telling the other about their upcoming hopes for the rest of the school year.

_She was so vibrant. And…_

_Did Faragonda dare?_

_She’d noticed how Griffin let her get away with small things all night… Including the ‘cute’ comment._

_But would… Saying it all ruin everything else?_

_Dammit. How could she tell her girls to be brave and trust themselves if she couldn’t do the same?!_

They were at the porch now, time to be brave.

_She’d faced dragons, the Ancestral Witches, Valtor, and the Army of Darkness. She’d handled her own divorce. Had helped hide people away. Surely to the Dragons she could handle finally saying something to her crush._

_Right?_

“Okay, you’ve been eerily quiet… I’m starting to worry. Are you heading for a food coma? Or are you getting sick?” Griffin’s voice cut through her mind; her tone laced with concern.

Faragonda took a deep breath, giving a smile. “I’m fine… I promise. I…” She paused, bit her lip. “Okay, full disclosure… I’ve been focused on… Some of Griselda’s comments earlier today and…”

She swore, shaking her head. “I… oh hell.” She went for it.

Lacing her fingers in Griffin’s hands, she pulled herself up to be more level with the taller woman, pulling her in for a kiss.

Soft. (Sweet from the fudge and berries still on their lips.) And… _Was she kissing back? Was she tugging Faragonda closer?_

She pulled away, knowing damn well her face had to be red as cherries, her eyes looking Griffin over for any signs of disgust or anger or…

Griffin was blushing too, eyes seeming to look over Faragonda, a question forming. “Okay… I may have gotten ahead of myself and I should have definitely made sure that was okay before I did anything… but I wasn’t trusting my words and-”

She felt herself being tugged up, a peck of a kiss against her lips. “Am I complaining?” Griffin asked, somewhat teasingly as she let Faragonda go.

“No. Or I hope not…” She wrapped her arms around herself. “Does… This mean…?”

“It means I’m willing to try if you are?” Griffin extended her hand to Faragonda. “Though I have to admit… I’m a little surprised… I didn’t think you liked women.”

Faragonda took Griffin’s hands, lacing her fingers through as if afraid the witch would retract her offer. “I… Have always been curious, I guess… But… really it was just… You.” Faragonda admitted softly, her being feeling like it’d burn up.

_She was going to embarrass herself to death. She could feel it._

Griffin gave a smile, one that seemed both relieved and… Oh so happy. Thrilled, even. “Come on, I think we have things we’ll need to discuss… I can brew us some tea and we can talk…?”

“Right behind you.” Faragonda agreed, nearly squeaking, letting the witch lead her into the house.

_She did it!_

_Her heart was fluttering so fast…_

_But…_

_Oh Dragons this could be the beginning of something beautiful._


	12. Is This Bliss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place a few months into their relationship.

**Is This Bliss?**

She swatted Faragonda’s spoon away, again, firing a look in the fairy’s direction. “As much as I love you, Faragonda, do _not_ try to mess with my sauce. I’m trying to keep my end of the deal with my brother.”

“But it smells sooo good.” Faragonda whined and pouted, flashing those blues up at Griffin. “Just a taste? Please…?”

_Stay strong. Stay strong. Stay stro-_

“Fine. A taste.” Griffin relented, allowing Faragonda to take a small spoonful. _And inwardly preening a bit when Faragonda hummed and closed her eyes._

“I think I’m in love… I never knew I needed a chef in my life.” Faragonda paused. “Why is it that I’m only discovering this talent of yours _after_ everything we’ve been through? Do you have any idea how much better our meals could have been at the Fortress?!”

Griffin snickered. “And risk Erendor accusing me of trying to poison all of you? No thank you.”

“I’d have fought him.”

“I know you would have. But I don’t think it’d have been a good look for you.” Griffin gave her a teasing smile. “Tiny and blood-thirsty don’t exactly mix well.”

Faragonda stuck her tongue out. “I am _not_ blood-thirsty. I just can’t handle bullies like Erendor. Or Cassandra. Remember her?”

“Should I? The name doesn’t sound familiar…” Griffin frowned, going back to work on her sauce and the ginad she was cooking. “Was she an Alfea student?”

“No, Beta Academy.” Faragonda corrected. Griffin felt her nose scrunch up.

“Aren’t those the pix- fairies who think they’re so… Amazing and incredible just because most of their families have money or come from nobility, even though they’re mostly Alfea rejects?”

“I wouldn’t call them rejects… Mavilla just has a strict ‘no tolerance’ policy about letting those from affluent families do whatever they want… And the Beta Academy professors are fine being walked over by the students as long as the families keep paying.”

Faragonda shook her head. “But Cassandra… She was the one who always had it out for Luna. She’s the one who started the whole fiasco about Rindo’s Fashion Week.”

Griffin turned to Faragonda, mouth agape. “Isn’t that something Luna tried to _blame me for_? Because I recall her marching herself into Cloud Tower and demanding to fight me in the name of fashion.”

The fairy’s cheeks turned red. “In her defense… You have messed with her fashion icons before… And her entire wardrobe.”

“Because she had the audacity to disrupt my work in the mountains. I spent ages hunting down those dragons to observe for my Beast Taming class, and she scared them off. On purpose. Because, and I quote, ‘ _they were in the best spot to sunbathe uninterrupted._ ’”

“Luna was always a special fairy.” Faragonda chuckled, her eyes going back to the food on the oven. “Please tell me it’s almost done… I think I’m going to starve to death soon…” She held her stomach, giving a fake sniffle. “I can see the light, Griffin… The light.”

Griffin rolled her eyes. “Take your mind of the food and set the table. The guys and Morgan will be here soon and then we can eat.”

“If I make it that long.”

She playfully swatted at Faragonda, tsking her away. “You made it this long, now get moving. Chop, chop.”

“Slave driver.”

“Do you want to eat or not?”

Faragonda flashed a smile, giving a mock salute. “Whatever you say, Boss Lady.” Griffin tried not to laugh at her ridiculousness, watching as the fairy started grabbing plates and glasses to take to the table.

_Their table, more or less now._

_Faragonda had gotten to where she stayed with Griffin more often than not… Her apartment in Magix nearly abandoned._

_And if all went well by the end of this month… She’d be a permanent fixture in Griffin’s home._

She couldn’t help but grin as she worked, that warm feeling radiating around her, the comfort of Faragonda’s magic within reach of her own. _Hearing the fairy’s incessant humming as she worked._

This… This was more than she could have ever hoped for.

_Only one thing could have made it complete…_

_But this… This was just perfect_.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner had been a hit, partially due to Griffin’s sauced ginad platter, and partially due to Palladium’s honey-dipped salad and vina pie.

(Even Morgan had enjoyed herself, the girl normally a bit picky about food.)

“Oh! Aunt Griffin, did I show you what I can do now?!” Morgan gave a snaggle-toothed smile (she’d lost two of her teeth recently, the tooth gremlin having collected them).

Griffin smiled. “I don’t think you have.”

“Morgan… I think you should be careful… It requires a lot of concentration.” Palladium reminded her, his ears going half-down. Salvador flashed Morgan a smile.

“You’ve got this, show her what you got.” He gestured for her to show off.

Morgan hopped out of her seat to get closer to Griffin, cupping her hands together. She closed her amber eyes, her ears giving a little wiggle as a small orb appeared in her hands. Griffin could feel the positive pull in Morgan, her eyes lighting up as the orb changed shapes before dimming back down.

“I can’t do it for long, but I’m getting better! Papa say’s I’m almost strong enough to do runes!” Morgan’s face was practically glowing as she flashed a look to Palladium. “Right, Papa?!”

Palladium gave a hum, his smile returning. “That’s right. But we’re going to start with small runes. To make flowers and grow vines… And then we’ll go from there.”

The young girl scrunched her nose, shaking her head and making her blonde locks fall around her. “Does it have to be vines? Can’t I do the fire one like Daddy does?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Sure.” Came the varied replies, Palladium and Salvador throwing each other looks.

Faragonda chuckled, leaning over to whisper to Griffin. “Sounds like a trouble-maker.”

“She’s her father’s daughter.” Griffin lamented/whispered back. She stood up, not wanting a fight to break out in her home. “Is everyone done? I’ll take the plates to the kitchen.”

“Can I help?” Morgan’s attention immediately on her, grinning brightly. “Please?”

Griffin smiled. “Come on, Kiddo. We’ll clean up the plates and let your Aunt Fara and your dads clean up in here.”

The girl nodded, taking a few plates in her arms. (Three or four. No need in overloading the child.) Griffin took the rest, shooting a ‘play nice’ look in her brother’s direction as she whisked Morgan into the kitchen. (And conjured a step-stool for her to stand on and help.)

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faragonda collapsed beside her, her head going to Griffin’s shoulder. “I never knew she had so much energy…”

“She gets that from Palladium.” Griffin chuckled, flipping the page of her book. “And she gets her penchant for chaos from my brother.”

“I had a feeling.” Faragonda chuckled, nuzzling close. The witch draped an arm around the fairy, holding her. “What part are you at?”

“Jina has just discovered the Gem of Pangea and is threatening to recreate the realms with it.” Griffin frowned. “I keep hoping Tobias will get his shit together and find her before she can do that, but so far he’s still wallowing in self-pity. Sort of pathetic for a protagonist.”

Faragonda tsked, patting at Griffin’s shoulder. “Give it time. I promise it gets better. In fa-”

Griffin turned her head quickly, giving Faragonda a quick kiss to shut her up. “If you spoil this book for me, I’ll turn your wings inside out.” She threatened, pressing another kiss to the fairy.

Faragonda’s eyes fluttered, a crooked smile coming to rest. “You need to work on getting your words and actions to match up. I’m getting mixed signals here.”

She rolled her eyes, playfully hitting Faragonda with the book. “Behave or I’ll make you leave.”

A soft whine. “Fine, fine. You win. This round, anyway.” Faragonda muttered, moving a bit on the couch. She got a pillow and placed in Griffin’s lap, laying down on it. “Mind if I rest here?”

She could feel the blush coming to her face as she let her fingers lace with Faragonda’s. “Just let me read in peace… I promise to let you know when I get to the good part. Assuming there is one.”

“Have I ever lied to you before?”

“Just get some sleep.”

_There was something to be said about having a partner who knew you so well. Who could say just a few words and have you blushing and stammering._

_Who could make everything seem to fall into place._

Faragonda chuckled, her blue eyes fluttering shut. “Working on it… Hope you’ll join me soon.”

“Just one more chapter.”

“If you say so.”


	13. I Wanna Be Held, Fragile Like Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I skewed up the POVs, so it's Griffin's instead of Faragonda's... It was a mistake, but I think it works well. :)
> 
> Also, I love Hayley Kiyoko and her song "Wanna Be Missed".

**I Wanna Be Held, Fragile Like Glass**

She loved these small moments, hidden away from her students and fellow teachers, moments just for her and Faragonda to enjoy together.

(Especially since word had gotten around about her and Faragonda being together, the teases and looks the twins gave nearly getting on Griffin’s remaining nerve.)

They were curled into one another at her (no, _their_ ) home on the couch, watching some documentary they’d both been interested in about Pyros and Lunaris and the link between them.

Just them.

No papers to grade. No watching her niece (even if she adored the little girl). And none of the others and their teasings.

Just them and their peace and quiet.

_Dragons how far they’d come…_

_She could remember when she couldn’t even stand the sight of the fairy… And now…?_

_She never wanted a day to pass they didn’t at least say ‘hello’ to one another._

Griffin held close to Faragonda, feeling herself grin when the fairy moved to lay against her, holding to Griffin’s arm that had draped around her and began to play with her fingers as they commented on theories surrounding Pyros and Lunaris.

_Faragonda was absolutely stunning when she’d gotten passionate about a project or theory, those blue eyes shining brighter than Solaria’s Crystal Moon. Her free hand accentuated her points as she became more animated._

_And all Griffin could do was agree, too captivated to offer her own theories in too much depth._

So simple, so small. So domestic.

So loving.

That’s how it started that night, neither one sure of when Faragonda had moved into Griffin’s lap or who had initiated that first kiss.

Or whose hand had ended up tangled in hair first. (Dragons did it feel amazing to have those dainty hands tug ever so gently in her hair, pulling her closer and closer.)

Her mind blanked out, her thoughts and body focused solely on the brunette in her lap and making her just as breathless as Griffin was.

She felt a hand leave her hair, trailing down her shirt, toward the hem. Griffin leaned into the touch, her lips finally leaving Faragonda’s to take in a breath. “Please.” _She’d deny how shaky her voice was already, how quickly she’d descended._

_Dragons… A simple kiss and barely any touching._

_But perhaps, that was the magic of Faragonda._

The fingers had stopped, retracting, the fairy moving out of Griffin’s lap quickly. Griffin opened her eyes, feeling tears at her eyes and her hands moving away from Faragonda’s. “What’s wrong…? What did I do?” She asked, trying to keep her voice level. (From the confusion and her want.)

Faragonda was biting at her lips, her arms wrapped around her as she kept her gaze away from Griffin. “I just… I want to make sure… That…”

The fairy clenched her fists, making herself look at Griffin. “I don’t want to do anything that will hurt you, Griffin… I don’t want to push you or… Trigger you. I…” She swallowed. “I couldn’t handle hurting you.”

_That…_

Griffin took Faragonda’s hands in hers, keeping her eyes locked with Faragonda. “If I told you to stop, would you?”

“In a heartbeat.”

“And if I did something you didn’t like, would _you_ tell _me_ to stop?”

“Yes.”

Griffin squeezed her hands, giving her a smile. “I want this, Fara. I want you. And I think I’ll be okay as long as we go slow.”

Faragonda gave one of her crooked grins, her eyes lighting up as she stood, tugging Griffin up with her. “In that case… We’re doing this right.” She started to tug Griffin toward their bedroom, the witch chuckling at the fairy’s antics as they made their way inside, the documentary long forgotten.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why did she wait so long…?

It was perfect, as far as either of them cared.

And Fara…

The effortless way she flew was a definite indicator of her grace and gentleness while intimate.

They’d started slow, more exploratory kisses and touching over clothes. Teasing at each other (and giving time for one or the other to back out).

Hair had come loose, strands from either woman tugged at any given moment during their kisses or touches, adding just that extra sensation to feel.

Clothes were removed slowly, item by item, as each woman took her time with the other.

_Dragons… The way Faragonda looked at her, the care she’d show each scar. The way she’d traced her tattoos with her mouth and fingers… It’d almost been too much. Too perfect._

_Reverent._

_And she’d done her best to show Faragonda the same care. Her eyes and ears checking the fairy’s face and listening to the sounds she made with each new stroke or kiss Griffin had given her._

_Paying attention to where she’d whined or moaned, whether it was her name or the Dragons’._

There had even been a moment when their magic had come together, sharing the other’s thoughts and feelings in their bond as they moved and worked each other over.

_She could finally enjoy tasting someone again, her lips unable to keep from smiling at how sweet Faragonda tasted. (Not to mention the way Faragonda moaned out her name like some sort of prayer.)_

And letting herself melt and fall into Faragonda and the fairy’s hands and mouth…

She’d never felt safe enough to completely fall before… But Faragonda…

Griffin could always count on the fairy to catch her.

_Even now they were tangled in bedsheets, Faragonda holding Griffin to her and running her fingers lazily through Griffin’s hair. The soft humming lulling them both to sleep…_


	14. I Wonder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of a time skip this time...

**I Wonder**

She knew exactly where Griffin was without ever needing to use a will-o-wisp spell or Concorda’s psychic energy.

All she had to do was look at the date on the calendar. To remember back ten years and try not to sink down into that pit. _She never should have taken the potion. She should have fought to remember_.

But she didn’t. Faragonda had kept her promise to forget, the only solace being that she could feel deep down within herself she’d found the best place to leave the newborn. _And that she was safe from_ Them.

Faragonda shook her head, trying to stay focused on the task at hand. She had students who needed to learn how to delve deep within themselves to find their magic sources. Her (incessantly) ringing PDA could be ignored.

_The twins would forgive her for ignoring them, once they realized they knew where Griffin was too._

_As private as Griffin was, she didn’t have too many secrets they didn’t know about._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With her graded papers turned into Mavilla and her after-school activities wrapped-up (she did so love being a magi-ball coach and her gardening club), Faragonda was well on her way home.

Sure, it was a more recent development that Rancor had become home, only having occurred about two years ago, but it was home nonetheless.

A quick stop to the house to leave her bag, one quick order placed to Jinxes’ (because this was going to definitely be a milkshake and greasy food day), and she was on her way down the emptied streets leading to Pinewood Road.

_Empty because the only attraction was… Morbid to most. Hallowed by others. A place of both dread and peace._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Griffin had been right where Faragonda suspected she’d be.

The witch was leaned against a willow tree, a book in hand as she read aloud to the two headstones at her side. Three small candles lit around the graves, as if _they_ were the audience.

_A double for her parents, and one that was far too small for comfort._

Griffin was reading in a whispered voice, a childhood story Faragonda had heard her reading to Morgan a time or two when the young girl stayed the night with them. Every few words her voice wavered, cracking here and there.

The fairy could see her wiping stray tears away, could hear her faint apologies for being emotional because “after all this time, you’d think I’d feel better”.

_Dragons did her heart break hearing those words._

_As if time could truly heal one from missing their child?_

“Mind a little company?” Faragonda finally spoke up, knocking against a nearby oak to announce her presence. (There was no need to startle Griffin right now, not with how she had to already be feeling.)

Griffin raised her head to look in her direction, giving a faint smile. “Take a seat… We were just about to finish up…”

Faragonda smiled, carefully taking her place by Griffin’s side. “Well I can’t wait to hear how it ends.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the story was over, Griffin blew out the candles, murmuring some Rancorian verse that Faragonda couldn’t quite pick up.

Their hands and fingers threaded together, and they walked home in silence. Faragonda squeezed her hand every so often, trying to make whatever thoughts were whirring in Griffin’s head stop for a moment.

“I know how ridiculous that must have seemed… Considering what _we_ both know… But-”

“Griffin… You don’t have to explain anything to me.” Faragonda stood on her tiptoes, kissing her cheek. “I know you miss her, that you wonder about her… Worry about her. And if doing a little reading at the graves helps… I’m all for it.” She paused. “As long as you don’t try to resurrect anything…”

A joke. Or well… An attempted one.

Griffin cracked a little smile, shaking her head. “Griselda’s the one with the bad habit of playing with things she shouldn’t…” A tease. Good. At least she was okay-enough for that.

“You’re right though… I do think of her… And often.”

She leaned against the porch, her arms wrapping around herself. “She’s ten now. And I have to wonder… Does she like school? Have her powers come in yet? Has… Anything manifested? Is she happy?” Tears started to form in her eyes, the witch trying to fight them back.

“What are her friends like? What’s her favorite subject? Does she enjoy sports? Has she even had her first crush? Is she a sister?”

“And then…” Griffin swallowed. “I remember I gave up the right to know about any of it. And I try to make peace with my decision but…” She gave a shaky sigh. “I wonder every day if I made the right call.”

Faragonda wrapped her arms around Griffin, holding the witch tightly to her. “I wish I could say for certain what she was like and that you made all the right choices… I do… But the best I can offer is that we _hope_ she has everything you ever wanted for her.”

“Marion always said that hope and love were our strongest weapons, and I believe its true. I have to. Because I have to hope that I put her somewhere safe that night. And I hope she is every bit as amazing and strong as her _mother_ is.” Faragonda kissed her cheek again, carefully wiping tears away from Griffin’s eyes.

“In fact… I believe she will turn out to be every bit your child as I could hope for. Strong and independent. Brilliant. Resilient. And maybe just a touch too cocky for her own good.” Faragonda teased out the last part, feeling herself smile when Griffin gave a breathless laugh.

“I hope you’re right, Fara… I hope you’re right.”


	15. Getting Ahead

**Getting Ahead**

It was funny how she was standing in the room that had once had her shaking with fear as a student and had her concerned as a teacher had now become _hers_.

Mavilla had retired, and Alfea…

Alfea had chosen her. Out of all the other teachers, even those who had been there thrice as long as she had, Alfea had picked her.

Faragonda Sylvane. Headmistress of Alfea. Teacher of Magical History and Connectivity to Inner Magic, Magi-Ball Coach and Gardening Club Chaperone, had become the Headmistress.

She could feel the change too; how Alfea’s magical signature had woven itself into her own, how the positive energy around the school seemed to draw from her core.

_How the corridors and mirrors shifted to show her what she needed to see to prevent her students and teachers from causing too many issues, how she always seemed to make it where she needed to be._

It made her remember a rumor she’d heard long ago about all of the Magix Schools. How each one was its own living entity and cultivated the young into who the schools could see them becoming. How it subtly molded them into who they truly were inside.

_Perhaps that had been Alfea’s plan for her all along, to become Headmistress. Which explained why Cloud Tower had shielded her as she escaped her orientation disaster, not wishing to anger its sister school._

“Familiarizing yourself with your new office?” A familiar accented voice teased from the doorway. Faragonda laughed, turning to face Wizgiz.

“Something like that…” She paused, glancing the room over again. She could already picture how she’d decorate it to be her _own_ , just as Mavilla had done.

Her honeytails would relish the sunlight her office provided, and she could place a curtain over the magic mirror so she wouldn’t be as tempted to pry into others’ lives.

Maybe add in a small couch and a place for her tea set…

“I think it’s finally registering that this really is my office now…” She wrapped her arms around herself. “I almost don’t believe it.”

“Well believe it, Faragonda…” Wizgiz grinned. “I know you’ll do amazing as Headmistress. And from what I’ve gathered, students and parents alike are thrilled at having you in charge.”

Faragonda tilted her head, pushing back the stray white strand in her hair.

_It was a recent development, her hair slowly turning white…_

_She and some of the other members from the Company had went to Andros to help Teredor and Niobe out, their daughter being the target of Coven Loyalists._

_And as fate would have it, she had faced down a banshee._

_She was lucky though, only having been subjected to a partial song instead of a full-one, Griffin always having been quick to hunt her down when she’d went missing like that._

“You’re not upset are you? That it chose me when you’ve been here longer?”

Wizgiz laughed, holding tight to his hat to keep it from falling off. “Oh Dragons, no! I never wanted to be anything more than a teacher, plain and simple.” He gave a twisted smile. “I mean, if you thought the paperwork _we_ had to fill out was bad, you can bet the Head’s paperwork is worse.”

Faragonda laughed, shaking her head. “I’m trying not to think about that.”

“I bet your wife is too.” Wizgiz’s ears wiggled. “Think she’s going to handle her new position well?”

_Mavilla wasn’t the only one to step down last year; Headmistress Lenora having also announced plans to retire._

_And as fate would have it, Cloud Tower chose Griffin._

_Didn’t even give her a chance to accept or decline before it already wove itself into her being, marking her as the new Headmistress._

“I think she’ll be okay. After the twins finish their harassment of her.”

“I never did understand their relationship…”

“Not many do.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Strange isn’t it? All three of us becoming the Heads of our schools?” Saladin brought up, finishing his meal and taking a sip of tea. “Granted, we didn’t all become Heads at the same time, but it’s still… Something.”

Griffin hummed, leaning back in her seat a bit. “I think it has something to do with how our auras shifted over the years… Our magic seemed to reset itself during… The War… And somehow managed to mold into exactly what our schools prefer.”

“Interesting theory, but I don’t think the War had anything to do with it… I think we just naturally exude the energy our schools needed.” Faragonda offered, giving a slight glare when Griffin stole a bite from her plate. “Seriously?”

The witch gave a smirk. “I honestly have no idea why you always seem so surprised when I steal from you… I’ve been doing it for years now.”

“Because I keep hoping you’ll learn to ask instead of take.”

Saladin snorted. “I think she’s set in her ways by now, Fara…”

“You should just feel privileged I think you have something worth stealing.”

Faragonda rolled her eyes, giving a teasing smile. “My heart wasn’t enough? You need my food too?”

“At least it’s not your clothes.”

Saladin shook his head, trying to stifle a laugh. “It never fails… We meet up for lunch and it always delves into this…”

“She started it.”

“She started it.” They both spoke, giving playful glares to each other.

_Dragons she was so lucky…_


	16. Here We Are In The Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the summer right before the school year that begins it all. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!

**Here We Are In The Future**

It was a simple routine she’d found herself diving into; one that celebrated the start of a new school year and helped her find peace in her last days home for the summer.

A homemade dinner for her and Faragonda to share, the last either of them would probably have until Fall Break.

Comfort foods were on the menu: dishes from Irydll culture and Rancor’s. A blend of the two worlds. (Just as they were a blend of one another.)

Nothing spectacular about the meal itself or its preparation (other than it was something Faragonda did her best to try and insert herself into as well, even when it’d been established early on that the fairy’s gifts weren’t in the kitchen).

Just an ordinary end to their summer vacation before the new school year started up…

_Oh Dragons who was she trying to kid?_

_This year would be different… And she knew it would be._

_All because_ she _would be attending this year._

 _Her Valky- Sera… Her_ friend’s daughter _Sera would be a freshman at Cloud Tower this year._

“I can hear your mind whirring around from here. Anything you want to talk about before you end up burning the pasta sauce?” Faragonda teased from her part of the kitchen, still whisking away at the cookie batter, adding in peppers for the spice.

Griffin swore softly, her focus returning to the task at hand.

It was almost done, all she needed now was for the pasta itself to finish up… and the soup... Perhaps now would be the time to start setting timers for Faragonda’s cookies.

“Griffin.”

“I just…” She sighed, turning to face to Faragonda. “I’m still thinking of how I’m going to make it through the year… _She’s_ going to be there, Fara… She’s… Dragons she’s already fourteen, fifteen in a few months. And I _just_ saw her at the start of last year. I _met_ her.”

Faragonda set the bowl down, moving to take Griffin’s hands in hers. “You did. And you saw that you had no reason to worry, that she’s been with a great family who loves her. Friends of yours even.” She gave that grin, blue eyes flashing in mirth. “So you know that you did right by her, which is more than many can say they did for their child.”

“I had no doubt you put her somewhere great, Faragonda… I was just…” She gave a noise very close to a whine (but it was definitely not a whine, witches didn’t whine). “Worried. Like I am now.”

Griffin shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. “All the things that could happen… What if I let something slip? Or what if she finds out some other way? What if she gets hurt on my watch? What if…”

“Griffin.” Faragonda used the tone she used on her students to stop them from rambling, her eyes still shining bright. “I know you’ll be what she needs you to be, and that means you’ll be her headmistress and her teacher and you can do that not-so-subtle-subtle guidance thing you do with your other students.”

“And its all going to be okay. You just need to breathe and not let it worry you so much.” Faragonda nudged her playfully, pulling her for a kiss on the cheek. “You’re going to be fine and you’re going to give her the best damn education a witch could ask for.”

The fairy’s arms wrapped tight around her, her head laying on Griffin’s shoulder. “As for her getting hurt… From what you told me about the Day of the Rose last year, you can’t really stop her from getting into trouble. It sounded to me like she’s inherited that ‘take no shit’ attitude of yours.” A teasing lilt in her voice, a kiss pressed to her shoulder.

Griffin rolled her eyes, playfully pulling away from Faragonda and her affection as she started back to work on the food. “I think it’s more like she inherited _his_ ‘I can take anything you throw at me’ attitude.” _One of the few nice things she could say about him, he was resilient and had an even higher pain tolerance than she did._

_But, she supposed, years of abuse would do that to you._

“Either way, trouble’s going to end up following her.”

“I just hope it doesn’t brew for her and the Trix sisters.” Griffin closed her eyes, recalling how the smaller witch stood up to the three older ones. “Those three, while model students and decent at keeping their… Pranks on the wavelength they should be on… Have a tendency to hold grudges.”

“I’m well aware. Or need I remind you why Darcy ended up coming back to Cloud Tower as a fuzzy kitten in Icy’s arms?”

Griffin snickered. “I didn’t think Princess Raya had it in her to fight back. Or to cast such a powerful and positive spell. Darcy was coughing up hairballs for the next week and Stormy had to temporarily stay in an empty dorm to keep her allergies from acting up.”

“Now that would have been a disaster considering her powers.”

_Faragonda had no idea. One sneeze from Stormy could start a tornado._

“Enough about my students… Did you break the news to Griselda that Princess Stella will be attending again this year?”

Faragonda leaned against the counter, tapping her fingers. “I did… She wasn’t to thrilled about the prospect of having Stella again, but when I told her the _real_ reason why she’d acted out last year… Griselda was more open to give her a second chance.”

“Has Luna or Radius said anything about their… Family counseling?” Griffin asked, finishing up the sauce and starting to lay out the cookie batter to put in the oven. “Or are we to just assume things are okay?”

“Luna and I have been talking… Stella’s become more… Accepting of the new arrangements. But she’s still in fear of being forced to choose between her parents. However, instead of lashing out and destroying things, Luna says she’s started delving into the fashion world a little more and has thrown herself into her riding lessons.” Faragonda smirked.

“You know, if you ever wanted to give her a few pointers, I’m sure Luna would love that.” The fairy teased. Griffin felt her face flush as she turned to face Faragonda again.

“I’m going to end up murdering Salvador. He knew damn well we were never to speak of middle school again. We had a pact.”

“One that’s null and void to spouses.” Faragonda grinned. “Oh come on, Griffie… You were so cute in your pigtails and boots. And it was very clear you and your horse-”

“Windomere-” Griffin reminded her.

“Were close.” Faragonda chuckled. “It shouldn’t have been much of a surprise to me though, considering how you always made visits to the stables on Solaria and Eraklyon.”

Griffin snorted. “I’ve always preferred animals to people. They don’t lie about their feelings.”

“Right. That’s what it is.” Faragonda teased. “Maybe we should get a pet? I’m thinking a slina dog? Like the one Electronio got Maggie? Or maybe a harmoni bird?”

Griffin shot her wife a look. “Our schedules would never allow for a pet and you know it.”

“Cloud Tower and Alfea both allow animals under a certain height and weight. Try again.” Faragonda teased.

“Ediltrude will try to steal whatever we get. And if she doesn’t, Tanue will.” The fairy paused, crossing her arms.

“That… Is a good point. I’d hate to go witch hunting if something happened to our hypothetical fur baby… Or feather baby… Maybe a scaly one?” Faragonda’s nose wrinkled a bit. “No… I draw the line at scales.”

Griffin chuckled, wrapping her arms around Faragonda. “Of all the things to draw the line at… Scales is it?”

“I don’t know about you, but I have _vivid_ memories of nearly being eaten by one of those flying basilisks Acheron liked to conjure up. Sort of makes me wary of anything scaly or that slithers.”

“I tried to warn you about that, but you didn’t listen.”

“I _was_ listening. Your coding was off. I thought you were talking about ice snakes when we were fighting, not basilisks!”

“And that is why Palladium nearly got eaten by a hydra.”

“You-” Faragonda paused, shaking her head and wiggling out of Griffin’s hold. “I know you had to make it look good, I do, but some of that was _terrifying_.”

Griffin snickered. “Oh please, I did worse to you and your friends in high school. The harpy incident comes to mind.”

The witch couldn’t help but laugh at Faragonda’s face, the fairy’s body shuddering and shaking. “I’m starting to question why I married you.”

“I think it’s between my skills in the kitchen and that thing I can do with my tongue you like so much.” Griffin teased, flashing a wink to Faragonda as she got the cookies out. (Just in time. Now everything just needed to cool down.)

Faragonda made a noise between a whine and groan. “Now I understand how you can be friends with the twins… You’re just as horrible as they are.”

“And you,” Griffin playfully tapped Faragonda’s nose, “married me. So a part of you must love me anyway.”

Faragonda sighed. “You make me question why a million times a day, but I do love you.” Her expression softened, her arms wrapping around Griffin again. “In fact, I think I love you more every day.”

Griffin smiled, feeling that flush return as she placed her hands over Faragonda’s. “I love you too.” She playfully swatted at Faragonda’s hands. “Now go set the table so we can eat before everything gets cold.” She laughed, watching as Faragonda made a show of disappearing into the dining room.

_Dragons she was lucky to have Faragonda at her side. Lucky, lucky, lucky._


End file.
